icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-25501805-20140416175404/@comment-14284535-20140417203115
How much do I dislike romantic comedies? I used to have a subscription to the Doctor Who Information Network's newsletter. Then, when Rose became the companion, they added a column called "The Shipper News" (now "Love and Monsters"). I cancelled it the day after I received that 'zine. The only exceptions to this dislike are the movie, "When Harry Met Sally..." and the television show, "The Nanny." What did I think was going to happen? I figured he was going to start to say something mean and maybe start lecturing her that he only likes nice girls and goes on why her thinking he liked her was idiotic. Then, once he sees the heartbreak on her face, he sees that her face then looks like his face from early episodes, whence he stops yelling. He would then hug her and whisper something like, "I'm sorry, Sam. I don't think I feel the same way you do." He would then pull back and see her start to cry, so then he says, "But I respect you a lot for being yourself and taking the chance. Maybe you know something I don't." He would see Sam softening a bit and then finish with, "I'm sorry - I was wrong - you are a nice grl and I really care about your feelings. Look, um, let me think about it. Maybe we should try this. Let's wait for you to get out, OK?" (Contrast that with Carly's continual rejections of Freddie.) And then the episode would end with Sam trying in vain to stop the tears, but she does have a bit of hope. Subsequently, they would try one date and it would fail miserably because they couldn't stop fighting, but they admit that they kind of like the arguing and Freddie admits that Sam helped him develop a backbone so that Carly can't use him like she used to and that he hated Sam changing herself for the guy from "iMakeSam Girlier." Carly would then have to deal with her massive blunder potentially ruining their friendship. Sam would have to deal with the rejection and the eerie sense of deja vu and schadenfreude; she would have to learn the hard way what was wrong with her early treatment of Freddie. And Freddie would have to re-evaluate his long-term, creepy crush on Carly and consider that maybe Sam would be a better fit for him as a GF. They would all eventually find someone else (I pegged Freddie for Wendy or what's-her-name from "iSaved Your Life" kitten has claws", whence Sam and Carly have to move on.), and the series would end with the three of them and Gibby going with their S.O.s to the senior prom as a group of 8. I figured that the rejection would hit Sam particularly hard, so that she feels like maybe she needs to not be as bad or thoughtless. So Sam would become basically the tough girl with heart that we see when she defends the geeks towards the end of the series. I also wanted Carly to lose a lot of confidence when Freddie loses interest in her because she takes him for granted and regrets not seeing Freddie as Sam does. The girls would work with each other and with Freddie, Gibby, Spencer, and Pam to pick themselves up.